


Five Times Cas Made Dean Crash

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: And one time Dean made Cas crash.





	Five Times Cas Made Dean Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing was angel-of-humanity's idea; she cowrite more than half of this!

1\. 

Castiel jogged down the steps of his front porch, squinting at the bright sun. With a grunt, he turned his backwards facing cap around to shield his eyes. 

"Should've gone to Alaska for Spring Break," he muttered as he headed to his PT Cruiser. It was parked right in the front of the house. His father's SUV and sister's Mercedes were crowding the driveway. 

Reaching into the backseat, he pulled out a notebook that had a large white unicorn running into a dark blue ocean on the cover. After he locked up the car, he turned around and a man about his size zoomed by him on rollerblades, causing him to stumble backwards against the door.

"Sorry, dude," the guy said, looking to Cas  
for a second before continuing down the sidewalk.

The glance Castiel had gotten of him was enough to freeze the breath in his throat; the guy had gorgeous sun kissed skin and a smattering of freckles on his face. His lips were smeared with sparkling pink lip gloss and tufts of blondish hair stuck out from his helmet. A black crop top with the Superman logo barely covered his chest and the shortest jeans Cas had ever seen hugged his ass.

"Hey, pretty boy!" Castiel called out before he could stop himself, and the cute rollerblader turned and immediately crashed into the trash cans in front of the house next door and slid to the ground.

The laugh bubbled from his chest and out of his mouth before Cas could stop himself. He ran up to the guy and held out his arm.

"You okay?" Cas asked, still laughing

"Y-yeah," came the beautiful man's response as he took Castiel's hand and let himself be pulled up. He was even prettier up close. "Was th- what did you call me?"

"Pretty boy," Cas replied simply. "Sorry I... Sorry I distracted you." He bent down and picked up one of the fallen garbage cans.

"It's fine, I guess." The rollerblader llifted the other can that had fallen. "Glad these were empty. My dad would have thrown a shit fit if anything spilled out."

"Oh, you live here? I live there," Cas pointed to his house. "I'm Castiel. Are y-" The guy rolled away before he could finish his sentence.

\---

Cas spotted his sister in the living room, painting her toenails the same color as her Mercedes. There was a horror movie playing on the TV that she had probably already seen.

"Who's the cutie next door?" He dropped the notebook on the shiny dining room table.

Anael hummed. "Well," she said, not looking up from her task, "your definition of 'cutie' really means 'hot piece of ass'. So, I am assuming you aren't referring to Sam and Adam, who are children, and Mr. Winchester is han- ruggedly handsome so you must be lusting after Dean. He goes to my school."

"Dean," Cas tried out the name. He liked the way it sounded. "I think I'm in love." Grabbing the remote from the the TV stand, he plopped himself next to the seventeen-year-old.

"No, you're in heat."

Castiel pressed the guide button on the remote. Puzzled when nothing happened, he pressed it several more times. "Why isn't this working?"

"It's Netflix, dumbass."

"Oh."

*

2\. 

Skateboarding down the boardwalk, Cas took a long sip from his kale smoothie. He had just finished his veggie burger and was headed toward the bookstore his sister had told him about. The board's wheels made a pleasant sound as they ran over the planks of wood beneath it.

Looking at the beach across the way, Cas considered heading there sometime that week. Seawater had always seemed better than chlorine to him, plus he was still not used to having a pool. It was only his second day living in the house his dad bought while Castiel was at Stanford.

The man did a double take when he saw the person skating a few feet away.

"Pretty boy!" Cas watched as Dean turned to him, eyes wide, and then hit the side of a bench and landed facefirst onto it.

Castiel sucked his teeth and skated towards him.

Dean groaned and pushed himself up. Cas was hit by startling green eyes that glared at him.

"I have a name," Dean growled. "It- I'm-"

"Winchester. Dean." Cas grinned. "My sist-"

"Right." Dean sat up and rubbed his knees.

"Oh shit." Castiel saw that the other man's knees were scraped up, crusted with dried blood. "Is that fr-"

"This morning. Thanks to you." There was no malice behind that statement; he was actually smiling, and Cas's heart skipped a beat. 

He put his drink on the bench. "Oh... uhm, do you need a-a band aid or something? Maybe you should clean th-"

"No," Dean said sharply. "No. Tha- thanks but no. I'm seriously okay." He stood up from the bench and stumbled, and Cas grabbed him, hands gripping his elbows. The helmet knocked lightly against Castiel's forehead.

"Wow," Cas breathed. "Your eyes are so much more beautiful up close."

A blush bloomed across Dean's face and he pulled away. 

"I...uh..." he cleared his throat. "I think- I guess I-I'll see you at home... uh around. Uh... Cas- Castiel."

Cas watched him skate off, heart pounding against his ribcage as if it wanted to escape and go after Dean.

*

3\. 

An evening breeze blew in from the open window and Castiel stuck his head out. It had been a tiring few hours for him. After a dinner of fruit and cereal, he headed up to his room and emptied the boxes the movers stacked up in his bedroom a few months ago. He was sweaty and ready for bed.

He had a view of the side door of Dean's house and directly across from his window he could see into a bedroom. All he could see though was a bookcase and the edge of a bed.

Out of his peripheral vision, the light fom on top of Dean's side door lit up, and someone came outside. Peering closely, Cas saw it was Dean, still in his Superman shirt, but he had changed his jeans to short green pajama bottoms. In one hand he was holding his rollerblades and in the other was a bottle full of some drink. 

"Pretty boy," Castiel called out happily.

Dean looked up and waved. Cas watched as he put the bottle down and started stretching; touching his toes and reaching his arms up. The he spun around and gripped the wall, sticking his ass out. 

Cas bit his lip as he stared. He was pretty sure Dean was purposefully showing off for him.

Eventually, he finished stretching. He picked up the bottle and opened it, putting his mouth over the top, tipping his head back and deepthroating it until the whole thing was empty. Dean walked over to the sidewalk and tossed the bottle into one of the trash cans and then put his blades on. With one last glance at Cas, he skated away.

\---

Castiel leaned against the side of his house, arms crossed and eyes trained on the door in front of him. A breakfast of oatmeal and half a banana was settling in his stomach painfully from eating too fast and he tried to ignore it. 

When Dean came out, Cas nonchalantly nodded at him, and the rollerblader smirked and pushed him flat against the wall. He slid down to his knees and pulled down Castiel's shorts and boxers.

Cas kept glancing to his left, paranoid someone would be able to see where Dean's mouth was, despite the fact that he had parked his car in front of the small alley so no one would see them. 

When Dean had finished, Cas helped him up and the two smiled at each other.

"You need to be more careful," Castiel said smoothly. 

"I am so," the rollerblader insisted. Cas gestured to the scrapes on his legs. They were cleaned up but now the scabs were an angry red. "Forget those were your fault?"

"You can't pull off being smug and cute."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas, but then smiled and quickly kissed his cheek. He stuck his tongue out and then ran down the alley, sliding over the hood of Castiel's car.

Cas chased after him, up and down the streets, through people's front yards, and even in a stairwell of the building two blocks away.

Eventually Dean ran into his house and locked the door behind him. Determined, Cas ran up to his room and stepped out the window on to the roof. Backing up a few feet, he squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, ran, and jumped onto Dean's roof. 

When he landed, he wobbled and was afraid he'd tumble off, but he was able to right himself. Sighing with relief, he looked at the window across from his bedroom and noticed it was open, so he climbed through. Dean was standing there in a tshirt and boxer briefs, brushing his teeth.

"Took you long enough," he said through a mouthful of toothpaste foam.

Castiel stuck out his tongue.

While Dean walked into the bathroom, Cas perused the room; it was painted light green and a few posters hung on the walls. The bookcase contained graphic novels, manga, and science fiction novels and the top of his dresser was covered in figurines. A wooden chest in the corner had the word "Toys" on the side in big block letters and there were a few framed photos on the wall above it. Cas walked over to look the them.

"That's me and my mom," Dean said, suddenly behind Castiel. He pointed to a photo of a blond woman hugging a little boy. "She passed away when I was four."

Cas did not expect that. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

He shrugged. "It was a long time ago. My step mom is pretty cool." He pointed to a another photo, one that looked like a family portait. "We took that last year, when Adam turned three. And that one is of my roller derby team."

Cas stared at him. "You're what?"

"Roller derby. You should come watch... we, uhm, have a game tomorrow." That pretty blush blossomed on his cheeks. "Y'know, if you want."

"I would love to." They stared at each other for a minute .

"Uhm... d-do you want to, I don't know... stay for ahwile? We could watch TV or play a video game. Oh! I gotta tell my dad you're here." The young man walked over to the door.

Cas grinned. "It's kind of hot in here." He peeled off his shirt and locked eyes with Dean, who promptly walked right into the door.

"Ow."

"What happened?"

"I..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "F-forgot to open it."

"Ah."

*

4\. 

Castiel and his sister Anael were sitting in folding chairs at the roller rink. He had his eyes on Dean's team, all 15 of them rolling around before their game started. His sister had her gaze fixed on a guy a few rows away from them, a friend of one of Dean's teammates. Castiel thought his name was Spruce or something, but he hadn't really been listening when she told him. 

"I'm surprised at how many people are here," Cas commented. "I never would have thought this sport was so popular."

"Uh huh," Anael responded. "Do you think we have a Jewish ancestor?"

Cas sighed and shook his head. He was thinking about Dean; the day before, the two had spent the whole day together. They had ice cream and pizza and when Castiel told Dean his dad was a writer on Dr. Sexy, MD, and that he'd never actually seen it, Dean forced Cas to watch it and peppered him with questions.

It was a really good day. Especially when Cas was invited to spend the night. He could see the hickeys the ran up Dean's neck from where he sat.

"Hey, pretty boy!" Castiel yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him. Dean looked up at Cas and skated right into one of his teammates, knocking them both to the floor.

"Nice, Cas," Anael muttered. "He's sup- you do know he's supposed to do that to the other team, right?"

*

5\. 

In retrospect, Cas thought as he ran through the woods, this was probably a stupid idea. There had been plenty of opportunities for Castiel to take Dean home, but no, they had to go to the stupid party.

Maybe it should have been when Cas convinced him to dress in a button down and khakis so no one would know he was in high school. Maybe it should have been when they waited an hour at an abandoned lot for Cas's friend Gabriel to show up with a most likely stolen school bus. Maybe it should have been when they trudged up a path in the woods to the zipline, and Dean nearly shook with fear when he was strapped into the harness. Or maybe it should have been when Gabriel told them that to get to the area where the DJ and tables of food and drinks were, they had to run through a dense group of trees. 

A series of signs on the trees pointed to where the party was, and Cas able to get to the other side in about 15 minutes. But, about 45 minutes later, Dean was the only person who hadn't shown up, so Cas ran back in.

He shouted into the air, heart pounding in his chest. "Dean? Dean!"

"Cas!" 

Castiel turned to the noise and saw the high schooler running towards him, but then Dean smashed his head aginst a low hanging branch and fell to the ground. 

Castiel jogged over to him. He knelt next to Dean. "Are you okay?" 

Dean sat up. There was a cut on his forehead that was starting to drip blood. "I guess so."

With a crumbled up McDonald's napkin he pulled out of his pocket, Cas wiped at the shallow wound.

"I'm... I am so absolutely sorry, Dean," the college student looked the eighteen-year-old in the eyes. "I made you come here and you got hurt."

"Eh. It's nothing. Just a flesh wound!"

"You got lost in the fo-woods. You must have been terrified."

Dean shrugged. "No biggie deal. I liked spending the time with you." He gave Castiel a wide smile.

Cas shook his head. "No. You could've really gotten hurt o-or lost for hours. I don't know what I would've done if something really b-bad happened. I am crazy-crazy about you a-"

Dean stopped his rant by leaning over and kissing him. "You talk too much."

"I do not!" Cas exclaimed, offended. 

Dean nodded and kissed him again. 

*

\+ 1.

The eyes burning into the side of his head made Cas skid to a stop on his skateboard and groan.

"What?"

"N-nothing," his friend, Hannah stuttered, stopping her scooter. "Just, uh.... the helmet. I've never seen you..."

Cas felt his face heat up. "It was a present," he muttered to the ground. The day before he went back to school, Castiel invited Dean and his family to his father's birthday, and along with the gift card to a restaurant Dean got his dad, he also gave Castiel a yellow and black striped helmet. Cas had grumbled, but promised to wear it.

He sighed happily and him and Hannah continued to skate around the campus. It had been two weeks since he'd been back, and him and Dean had been texting and face timing constantly. He even invited the rollerblader to visit, suggesting they have a race to see who was faster.

"Cas!"

The college student blinked. He knew that voice. Without slowing down he looked for the source and found Dean running up to him from his right. 

He grinned. "De-" His happy shout was cut off when he rode right into a bicycle rack. "Ow." 

Dean ran up, laughing. "You okay?"

"I think I dislocated my testicles," Cas groaned, hands gripping his crotch. 

"Aw, poor college boy."

Castiel straightened. "A kiss might make me feel better." 

The other man smiled and gave him a deep openmouthed kiss.

Cas hugged Dean and pulled him close. "Not where I meant the kiss to be, but still nice."


End file.
